Misplaced Birthday Wishes
by Ahja Reyn
Summary: [HPCoF UNIVERSE] Gabe's stuck having a dream about a certain someone after buying them a gift. heavy GabeParker [HPCoF UNIVERSE]


**Title**: Misplaced Birthday Wishes

**Author**: Reyn

**Rating**: M because it's a wet dream for crying out loud!

**Warning**: Set in the CoF universe,

**Disclaimer**: I may not own Harry Potter and company, but I sure as hell own the children!

**Dedication**: This story is dedicated to Strayheartnittlegrasperfan and From the Dark I Will Rise because they're the ones that forced me into this. Well, sort of.

**Author's Note**: Happy Birthday Parker! This story wasn't actually meant to be Parker's birthday gift, but it was thrown at me last minute, and since so many of my readers feel smut deprived, I've decided to feed them this.

Oh! And my gemstone research was pulled from the Deltora series, meaning if it's different than what you've heard, I'm sorry.

**M I S P L A C E D . B I R T H D A Y . W I S H E S**

"_This looks nice…"_

"_Ugh. It looks one of the fur balls my cat coughs up."_

"_Hey, you asked me to come along and help, so that's what I'm trying to do."_

"_And I totally appreciate your efforts, Gabe, I really do. Thank you so much!"_

"_Yeah, sure."_

"_I do! I promise to be more considerate about your tastes."_

"_Alright then, what about this one?"_

"_That! You're joking, right?"_

"_No?"_

"_It's got a blemish in the middle of it and it doesn't even have a proper chain!"_

"_The fact that the string's made of leather and not some golden chain simply adds to the 'manly' quality of it. And that's not a blemish! It's an opal, and it symbolizes hope."_

"_What's the point of putting an opal in there? You can barely even see it through the bluish haze."_

"_The 'bluish haze' is a lapis lazuli. It's a powerful talisman that protects the wearer from evil."_

"_Then why is there a symbol of hope put in the middle of it?"_

"_I don't know. I guess it's like saying 'I hope you never get into trouble' or something."_

"_That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard."_

"_What are you talking about? It's perfect!"_

"_If you find it so perfect, why don't you get it for him?"_

"_Me? Why don't you? He's your brother."_

"_You're the one who thinks _that_ is the perfect gift."_

"_That's because it is."_

"_Then you buy it and give it to him!"_

"_Fine I will!"_

_

* * *

_

Gabe stared up at the canopy of his bed, still trying to get over the fact that he had actually bought the gift. Not only bought it but sent it as well! For some odd reason, he had a feeling Desire had played him.

He wasn't even sure what had possessed him to agree to shop with her in the first place. All he knew was that at some point during their Hogsmeade trip, he became more and more interested in finding a good gift.

And then he actually went up to the counter and bought it! He slammed the money down is if winning a bet, and took his purchase with a triumphant sneer on his face! Merlin, what was wrong with him?

Naturally, the woman was the one who got the last word in when she told him that since he had bought it, he had no choice but to send it. And he did! All with a smirk truly worthy of his Malfoy lineage, too.

Of course, now that the moment was over, Gabe was panicking ever so slightly. What if he hated it? What if Desire told him whom it was from? What if the school owl choked on a mouse and died, before sending it?

Tired of stressing over something that was now beyond his control; Gabe rolled onto his side and closed his eyes, letting sleep claim him for the night.

_He was in Defense Against the Dark Arts, taking some sort of test. He grinned as he realized it was about werewolves. Glancing up, Gabe stole a look at the back of Rama's head, knowing the boy would be done with his test in no time at all. _

_Returning his attention to his own paper, Gabe hurriedly began to fill in the answers so that he could get out of class with time to spare. The sound of a chair scraping back on the stone floor momentarily distracted Gabe as he peeked up to see that Rama's chair was now empty. Damn that smart bastard._

_Suddenly, a shadow fell over Gabe's desk. He looked up, expecting to see either his dad or Rama, but was shocked to find Parker standing over him instead._

_Gabe's eyes widened and he opened his mouth to let out a startled cry, only to have Parker press a finger against his lips._

"_Shh! We wouldn't want to interrupt the others now, would we?" Parker asked lowly._

_Gabe swatted Parker's fingers away from his mouth. _

"_What in Merlin's name are you doing here? You don't have Defense Against the Dark Arts today!" Gabe whispered furiously, glancing up at the professor's desk, which was empty._

"_I'm not here for Defense Against the Dark Arts." Parker answered simply._

"_Then what are you here for?" Gabe demanded._

_Parker smirked and leaned down, bringing his mouth even with Gabe's ear, allowing his lips to tease the skin ever so softly._

"_You."_

_Gabe swallowed thickly as he suddenly found his smothering uniform to be far too hot. He tried to push himself away from Parker, giving himself some air to breathe. His chair slid sideways, turning his body so that he was now facing his rival._

"_What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Gabe asked, trying to sound angry._

_Parker stepped closer, placing one hand on the desk for support as he bent forward, bringing himself down to Gabe's level. His other hand gently caressed the side of Gabe's cheek before dropping to trace down his neck, then back up to cup his face._

"_Is playing stupid a defense mechanism of yours, or are you really that dense?" Parker asked._

_Gabe growled and was about to yank his head away when Parker leaned back and motioned to his chest._

"_I'm here to thank you for this." He said, waving his hand towards the necklace dangling down against his bare chest._

_Gabe couldn't help but noticed how nicely the blue gem seemed to compliment the tan skin. He felt the heat rise in his face as his eyes looked past the talisman to the toned body behind it, and how the shadows cast by the light of the classroom seemed to accentuate the quidditch-toned muscles_

"_Fine. You've thanked me, now you can go." Gabe said, ignoring the blush that was spreading across his cheeks._

"_Ah, but I need to give you my gratitude properly." Parker said in a low voice._

"_And what is that supposed to mmmf!" Gabe was cut off as Parker suddenly gripped his chin, forcing Gabe's head up at an angle as he smashed their lips together._

_A sound of protest escaped from Gabe as he tried to move away, only to find the back of his chair gone as his upper torso fell back across the top of his desk. This allowed Parker to press himself flush against Gabe's chest, forcing a moan to escape from the Gryffindor._

_Gabe's moan turned into a gasp as Parker's hands dipped down along his sides, forcing Gabe's robes open, so that he could trace out the soft skin stretched over the hard muscles. _

_Not even bothering to wonder why he was suddenly naked under his robes, Gabe welcomed the refreshing breeze for a moment before his attention was turned to Parker's body heat, which was currently warming his chest and stomach, and stoking a raging fire in his crotch._

_A surprised moan ripped its way from Gabe's throat when he suddenly realized Parker was grinding his hips somewhat softly from the position between Gabe's legs. Finding this to be nowhere near enough, Gabe reached down and grabbed Parker's ass as he thrust his hips up, effectively applying the desired amount of pressure, causing them both to groan._

_This pleasure was short-lived as Parker quickly pulled away, shaking his head. Gabe simply glared at him; although the effect was slightly ruined considering his mouth was open, panting for breath._

_Ignoring Gabe's anger, Parker took the time to admire the seemingly perfect body beneath him. Aristocratic hands gently traced down the contours of Gabe's chest and stomach, worshipping it all with hungry eyes. A soft smile graced his lips as Gabe's cock twitched as his hands reached Gabe's hips. Suddenly, without warning, Parker's grip tightened and his head plunged down._

_Gabe gasped loudly while his back arched up off the desk as his near-leaking erection was engulfed in the tight, moist cavern. His hands flew to Parker's head, holding him there as if afraid it would all disappear._

_Parker's mouth created a vacuum-like suction as his head began to bob, causing Gabe to lose all sense of reason as his mouth fell open to let out a series of moans, cries, and disbelieving curses._

"Ah!…shit….oh fuck…fuck….oh Merlin….oh yes….yes….fuck!…AAHhhh!….Yes!"

_Encouraged by the sounds, Parker began to include his tongue in his actions, bringing Gabe's ecstasy to new heights. Fists gripped Parker's hair as the rest of his body began to writhe, as if unable to deal with this overload of pleasure._

_He couldn't take much more of this. Merlin! He-he was going to explode!_

_Without warning, Parker pulled back, leaving Gabe gasping as he was left with a burning euphoria that slowly kindled down enough to be controlled. _

_That control, however, was short lived as Parker pulled Gabe up on his feet by his robes and crushed their lips together in desperation. Gabe found himself stumbling back from the force, only to feel his back hit a wall._

_Gabe allowed his tongue to be coaxed out of his own mouth and into Parker's, where the Slytherin gently sucked on it for a moment before he began to use his tongue to fuck Gabe's mouth with quick, desperate strokes._

_Meanwhile, Parker's own naked form pressed itself against him as he brutally began to rock his hips against Gabe's, to which the Gryffindor responded with equal fervor. Neither could seem to get enough of just this, and Parker moved his hand down to firmly grasp Gabe's weeping shaft, prompting the boy to do the same, bringing them both one step closer to nirvana._

_Loud moans seemed to echo around the unresponsive classroom as both boys increased the pace of their fists, both locked in a race to force the other to reach completion._

_Gabe suddenly ripped his mouth away from Parker's and tilted his head back, the need for oxygen becoming to great. His heavy breathing turned into a sharp cry as Parker bit down on his neck, causing the pace of his fist and hips to falter as his pleasure began to spike._

_Pushing his hips deeply up into Parker's fist, Gabe's eyes rolled back as his orgasm began to wash over him._

Gabe's eyes snapped open as he shot up in bed, drenched in sweat, only to curl into himself as his body distinctly remembered the feel of the dream. He instinctively grabbed his aching erection through his pajama pants, biting back a groan as his cock twitched before forcefully releasing its hot seed.

Gently massaging himself through his dream-induced orgasm, Gabe remained still for a moment, allowing his body to cool down from the hot sensations.

"Merlin, what the bloody fuck was that?" He quietly asked himself as he ran one hand through his hair while the other reached for his wand to clean up his mess.

Not wanting to ponder on it, Gabe weakly got to his feet and made his way to the bathroom for a cold shower. He spared a quick glance out the window, noticing with bitter amusement that the sun was only just starting to rise.

'_Happy Birthday, Parker.'_ He thought, vaguely wishing he hadn't bought the Slytherin a gift at all. He knew that he would be having dreams like this for the next month because of it.

* * *

**End Note:** Well, there you go. I'm still an amateur when it comes to writing smut, so please bear with me. If it really sucks, I won't burden my fics with it.

And to answer your questions, yes Parker got the gift, yes he liked it, and no, he doesn't know who sent it. Not yet anyways.


End file.
